


Fantasy to Reality

by DeletoBeanBlue1194



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blood and Injury, Fantasy, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletoBeanBlue1194/pseuds/DeletoBeanBlue1194
Summary: Gyrus discovers something strange, even familiar... but he can't dwell on it otherwise he'll be late for class!He reaches said class but he doesn't realize that his life is about to take a sharp turn left.P.S. from chapter 3 and on, there will be art :)
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Kodya Karevic
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. First Impressions

Gyrus walked through the hallways of the school campus, of course, it was speed walking since he was about to be late on the first day of his junior year in high school. His _first day,_ and he was going to be late. If only he hadn’t stopped to check out that nightmarish thing in the alleyway… It would be common sense to leave something like that alone, especially if it was in an alleyway, but Gyrus couldn’t focus on that when he was trying to get to class on time.

As he closed in on the classroom door, he could see someone poke their head out from the doorway--it was supposedly his US history teacher, Mr. Grant, checking for anyone else before closing the door.

"Wait! Don’t close it yet!”

"Well get in here before the bell rings!" His teacher called out.

"Right!" Gyrus said as he walked at the speed of mach one through the door just as the bell rang. He let out a small sigh of relief while he walked through the classroom and took a random empty seat--toward the back of the class since he wasn’t particularly fond of being in the range of eyesight. Unfortunately, he had picked one that was right next to a tall high schooler with a nasty scar vertically across his left eye--and with stunning cobalt blue eyes if Gyrus said so himself-- who crossed his arms and gave him a look as soon as Gyrus sat down. Gyrus gave him a shy wave when Mr. Grant quieted the class to take attendance.

Not wanting to disturb his new desk neighbor, Gyrus looked the other way toward the window.

The school parking lot lay outside, surrounded by trees and lush undergrowth. For a moment Gyrus could’ve sworn that he saw the shadows of the trees move about like inky tentacles, but when he blinked they returned to normal. _Maybe I’m just tired…?_

“Gyrus Axalei!” Mr. Grant called out, startling him.

“Oh, h-here!” He said, voice cracking at the worst possible time. He heard a few stifled laughs around the room. Gyrus sighed, putting his head down on his desk; he could already tell the rest of his day was going to go horribly.

Then he heard a name that stood out.

“Kodya Karevic!”

His deskmate raised a hand and said “Here,” catching Gyrus’ gaze focused on him. Gyrus quickly turned to look at something else and found his desk to be particularly interesting at that moment.

As roll call ended, Gyrus felt his right forearm burn as he reached for his backpack.

“Agh!" He yelped, startling Kodya. "What the…?!” Gyrus tried to discreetly roll up his sleeve, revealing a ragged black burn mark running up his arm.

He was never going to be able to pay attention to class while that was there. _Where did this even come from? Did it appear after I ran away from that thing…? Did it do something to me? What kind of creature leaves a burn like this?_ He felt a tap on his shoulder from Kodya, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, that's a really bad burn, you should go to the nurse," Kodya said, sounding concerned. Gyrus quickly rolled his sleeve back up, feeling his arm burn and sting in the process which made him wince. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, but he wasn’t going to last the whole day.

"Don't worry about it," he nervously chuckled. Unfortunately for him, the teacher seemed to notice their debate.

"Is there something more important going on, Mr. Axalei? Mr. Karevic?" Mr. Grant said with a raised eyebrow. Gyrus shook his head but winced again when he set his arm on his desk. _The pains getting worse, but I'll have to deal with it later. Lunch might be a good time to call it quits--_ his thoughts were cut off when Kodya stood up.

"Gyrus has an injury on his arm, could I take him to the nurse?" Kodya said while taking Gyrus' other arm with a surprisingly gentle, but firm grip--it still caught him off guard. A few murmurs went around the room.

“Alright, I’ll give you a pass,” the teacher said while he grabbed a slip and took out a pen. Gyrus protested, however, Kodya didn’t let go of his arm.

 _They’re going to ask me what happened, but how am I supposed to respond? Tell them that a weird creature left this on my arm after I stupidly approached it to see what it was?_ Anxiety swelled up in his chest as he tried to think up a quick excuse.

To Gyrus’ dismay, Kodya brought him to the front of the class. He felt everyone’s eyes on him. On both of them.

“Really, I’m ok, you don’t have to write me a pass.” Gyrus tried to wave it off, but Kodya didn’t look a single bit convinced. A drip of sweat rolled down his cheek.

“You look worse than you did just a few minutes ago, stop lying,” Kodya said as he gave Gyrus a stern look.

“Kodya, be nice now,” the teacher scolded him.

“You say that, but look at his arm, it looks seriously messed up.” Kodya reached for the burned arm, but Gyrus pulled it away from him.

“It’s fine, it just hurts a little. Mr. Grant nor the class needs to see it.” Gyrus let out a shaky exhale. Kodya let go of his other arm, making Gyrus realize how warm his hand was; he felt the warmth of it disappear immediately.

“Enough, you two. Gyrus, here’s a pass to go to the nurse. Kodya, you know your way around campus, could you walk with him?” Mr. Grant said as he put the pen back on his desk. Kodya nodded, taking Gyrus’ other arm again with the same gentle grip as before.

\-------------------------

As they walked along the hallways to the nurse’s office, Gyrus stumbled a few times, not realizing how tired he’d gotten. Kodya slowed to a stop in front of him, looking back at him with worried creases next to his eyebrows.

“You look awfully pale, you holding up?” Kodya said while staring at Gyrus. However, he quickly changed his focus to the window behind him. Gyrus could’ve sworn he saw a red tinge on Kodya’s cheeks, but he was unsure.

“Yeah... I’m okay, just tired…” His eyelids grew heavy the longer he stood. The stinging and aching grew worse by the minute. He let out a small grunt of pain.

“You sure…?” He sounded uncertain. Gyrus, annoyed, forced himself to keep walking. Kodya sighed and pinched his temples.

“Look, I’m just concerned. When you first saw the wound you were at least fine, but now you’re shaking and flinching whenever your right arm comes to touch anything, your breath is shaky, and you’re turning pale. I’d say those are signs that you need help,” Kodya said matter-of-factly, surprising Gyrus.

“You were paying that much attention…?”

“It’s easy to tell by how much you’re shaking.”

“Right…” He trailed off when he caught something in the corner of his eye. All of the aches and pains were forgotten. Gyrus could only feel fear.

“What? What are you looking at?” Kodya looked around, seemingly at nothing.

_Can he not see it?_

An inky black… _thing…_ crawled right outside the window. It seemed to whisper to him.

_**“Hello, Knowledge Seeker, it’s been quite some time…”** _

Somehow the presence felt… familiar…? Like something from long ago…

...

“Gyrus…?”

...

“Gyrus..!”

...

_“Gyrus!”_ A familiar voice snapped him back to reality.

His legs wobbled as he reached for a tether to keep his balance. Unfortunately, he ended up grabbing Kodya's arm--which was surprisingly firm--with both hands, making him cry out in pain. He felt hands on his shoulders. Gyrus looked up to meet the same stunning cobalt eyes from earlier. A calm wave blew over him as he relaxed his shoulders. _Why do I feel so calm around you?_ He thought to himself.

"What?" A faint red tinge made its way to Kodya's cheeks.

"Wait,” the realization hit Gyrus, “did I say that out loud?" Gyrus said, red with embarrassment.

Before there was any further debate, another inky tendril snaked its way across the wall, its icy aura chilled him to the bone. His teeth started chattering. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would be over soon.

“Gyrus?! Holy shit, you’re freezing! What the hell?!” Kodya hurriedly stripped his jacket off and wrapped it around Gyrus.

“T-T-Thank y-you…” Gyrus managed. The jacket was incredibly warm, enough to bring him back from his prior ice-cold state. When he opened his eyes, all of it was gone: both the freezing atmosphere and the inky black shadow. He frowned, unable to process what had happened nor why the presence felt so familiar.

“Yeah, I’m taking you to the nurse so we can get you home. Not even a hospital’s going to be able to figure out what just happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have the plot fleshed out so updates will vary.
> 
> RIP title, I suck at coming up with names.
> 
> I have a small bit of writing experience, but still please go easy on me ;-;


	2. A Nightmarish Memoir

Gyrus didn’t know at what point he passed out on the way to the nurse. The last thing he remembered was Kodya walking him along when he… stumbled…? Tripped…? It was an empty space in his memory. The only sight he could see were hallways of what seemed to be a sort of vessel. Gyrus couldn’t see too well with the pitch black color palette. The eerie, dim green glow didn’t help visibility either, though it creeped him out. Even so, the whole place felt all too familiar, he couldn’t place why.

The silence of the room was deafening, but he didn’t want any unwanted attention, so he stayed silent as he carefully explored the area. It seemed completely empty as his footsteps echoed across the walls.

“Gyrus…?” A uncertain, but familiar voice startled him from behind. 

Gyrus whipped around to face him. It was… Kodya…? But his outfit and hair were different…  _ Kodya  _ was different. The same cobalt blue eyes seemed to stare through him. A pang of loneliness hit him. Gyrus wanted to talk with him, spend time with him.  _ Why do I feel this way? Especially around you… You seem different from everyone else. Why is that? _

He took a step toward Kodya.

“Kodya…?” He reached his hand out. 

Kodya didn’t show any sign of response. 

“Can’t you see me…?”

In that instant, the whole place seemed to glitch, falling apart. Fear and panic overwhelmed him as he stumbled backward. White noise filled the background, growing louder with every second. Gyrus covered his ears, but it did nothing. He grimaced. It was too loud, too deafening. He couldn’t take much more. He cried out in peaked terror, tears forming in his eyes.

When suddenly…

...everything was silent once again.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a different place, a barren desert. Gyrus’ face was planted on the ground, he could taste blood and dust. His body was like a heavy weight; he felt anchored to the earth. He heard footsteps from afar come nearer. A loud metallic clang hit the dirt next to his head.

_ “I want you to remember who you’re meant to be,” _ A voice said.

Another scene flashed by, a particularly painful one. Gyrus felt like everything was on fire but ice cold at the same time. His mind was being torn back and forth between himself and an unknown other. He felt someone grab his wrist, instantly feeling a soothing wave engulf him.

_ “Don’t give in! Just promise me… you’ll come to me instead!”  _ The same voice called out to him.  _ “You’ve never been a bad guy.” _

His vision went dark, suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of hopelessness.

_ “No matter what I do, I’m trapped,” _ His own defeated voice echoed. 

A sudden bang sent him spiraling back. Gyrus gasped, now breathing rapidly. Drops of sweat fell from his face to the floor. He was no longer in the desert. The familiar hallway of the vessel laid before him. The only exception was that the dim green glow had changed to a crimson red.

_ What the fuck is happening?! _

He slowly rose, wary of his surroundings. 

Gyrus heard a distant thud. A feeling of dread rose to his throat.

_ What now…?! You’ve got to be kidding me! _

A sudden break in the ceiling gave him his answer. An inky black shadow crawled out and spread across the walls.

“Hello, _Tra_ -kn-ow-vel- **ledge** See-er-ker.” The voice glitched, rendering it impossible to understand. 

Gyrus was surrounded with no escape. In the blink of an eye, Gyrus was wrapped in a seething black trap. Fear welled up inside of him. He felt himself go off like a bomb, screaming in pain as he destroyed everything in sight.

\---------------------------------------------- 

He woke, shaking and covered in sweat. His breaths came and went instantaneously.

“Gyrus, are you okay?!” A familiar figure--now comforting presence--rushed to his side.

He took a single look at Kodya before quickly bringing him into a strong embrace. Kodya reluctantly wrapped his arms around Gyrus. He was still hyperventilating, however, as the minutes passed, his breathing rate somewhat returned to normal.

“ _ Never _ let me fall asleep,” Gyrus breathed, tears now flowing out of his eyes.

“It’s ok, your nightmare is gone. You’re back in the real world. The nightmare can’t hurt you. You’re safe.” Kodya’s voice was quiet and calming. With Kodya, he  _ felt _ safe, like a safe zone. Gyrus could feel his hair being stroked, he didn’t protest. Not after the nightmare. 

Someone else must have been there too, for Gyrus felt a blanket being wrapped around him. However, he couldn’t pay attention to them, he was too enveloped in Kodya’s embrace.

A barely audible “Thank you” left Gyrus’ mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!
> 
> I'm currently trying to balance schoolwork and working on this (ok, I'll admit, it's totally one-sided)


	3. A False Sense of Security

Gyrus and Kodya held each other for about ten minutes before Kodya slowly slipped away. He wrapped the rest of the blanket around Gyrus, leaving him to try and find comfort in the warmth of the blanket. He heard whispering from the other end of the room, but it was too far away to make out.

 _What even was that…? It felt too… real…_ He furrowed his brows, holding the blanket tighter around himself out of frustration.

Kodya walked back over and took a seat next to Gyrus. A worried expression befell his face.

“I have no idea what’s going on with you, not even my friend Nephthys knows and she has a particular gift for medicine. I’m going to take you home so your family can take care of you.” Gyrus felt a jab of loneliness at the words.

“Oh… I live alone… My parents died when I was young,” he said in a low voice, looking at the floor. He wondered what it would be like to live with close relatives.

“Gyrus… I-I’m sorry. I didn’t realize--” Kodya cut himself off when Gyrus made eye contact with him. _It’s funny… you’re the one who’s always looked out for me when no one would._ He frowned at the sudden assumption. _Wait, where did that come from?_

Kodya cleared his throat. “Are you okay? I-I mean, obviously, you’re not, given the previous events… I just figured I would ask again…” He rubbed the back of his neck, diverting his gaze away from Gyrus’ soft lavender eyes.

“I... don’t think I’m okay. The nightmare was… real. It felt too real to be a nightmare. I could feel _pain,_ ” He said, shivering at the thought of being swept back up into it. That’s when it hit Gyrus: what happened to the burn mark? He’d forgotten all about it.

He pulled up his sleeve, but the burn mark was gone, not a trace of it was left.

“Huh…?” He examined his arm. Still nothing. Kodya frowned, clearly confused as well. A dark-skinned woman dressed in fashionable clothes, supposedly Nephthys, came over and took Gyrus’ once burned arm in her hands.

“H-How is this possible…? You were writhing in pain when you got here!” Her voice was filled with mother-like concern. Gyrus widened his eyes.

“I was writhing in pain?” He asked with reluctant curiosity. Nephthys furiously nodded

“Kody and I were freaking out! He explained everything, and we tried everything we could, but now the burn is gone a-and I-I don’t know what to think!” Kodya grabbed Nephthys by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes. Gyrus’ arm fell back to his side. He looked over at the counter, only then seeing the vast amount of supplies taken out and used.

“Nephthys, nothing good is going to happen when we panic, we have to stay calm,” Kodya said with a stern tone. However, Nephthys only raised an eyebrow.

“Says Mr. Frantic Panicking. You were freaking out while trying to get this boy settled,” she fired back at him. Kodya quickly cleared his throat. 

“That’s not important, right now we need to get Gyrus home. If he were in a hospital, no one would be able to figure out what’s happening to him anyway. I can take him home.” He crossed his arms, showing he’d made his decision. Nephthys sighed.

“Normally I’d be against it, but I’m afraid you’re right. I’ll let your teachers know. I’ll let the nurse know about him when she gets back,” Nephthys said as she rubbed her temples. _So she isn’t the nurse… is she a teacher aid?_ Gyrus thought.

“Alright Gyrus, I’m going to get you home,” Kodya said, taking Gyrus’ hand. Surprised, he could only offer a shy smile as a response.

\-----------------------------

The trees outside the car window flew by as Kodya drove Gyrus back to his apartment. They made sure to stop by Mr. Grant’s class to pick up his stuff before they left. Meanwhile, the adrenaline rush finally calmed down, but he didn’t feel like he could relax anytime soon after that. After several minutes of silence, Gyrus spoke.

“...Do you think it’s over…? Do you think I can go to school tomorrow like it’s a normal day?” He looked longingly out the window. He could feel Kodya glance over at him a couple of times. A few moments of silence followed.

“I don’t know, but it seems like this is only the beginning. I just hope it doesn’t get much worse...” His voice was low as he trailed off.

As much as Gyrus didn’t want to believe it, Kodya was most likely right. It would be wishful thinking to think that everything would return to normal the next day, especially with his luck.

“I feel like I haven’t thanked you enough, let alone at all…” Gyrus trailed off, thinking about every time Kodya had asked if he were okay.

“Don’t worry about it. We just need to focus on getting you home,” Kodya said with the same quiet and calm voice as before. Gyrus’ face softened at the words. _I don’t know why he cares so much..._

The rest of the way was silent.

\-----------------------------

Upon arriving, he noticed that his apartment complex seemed more empty than usual, not that Gyrus minded. Kodya slowed the car to a stop, leaning forward to look through the passenger window.

“Is this the place?” He asked, a bit uncertain. Gyrus nodded, slowly opening the car door, grabbing his belongings before shutting it. He could hear a faint echo of the sound. Kodya exited the driver’s side while keeping his gaze toward the direction of the complex.

Unlocking the door, Gyrus reluctantly stepped inside. He flicked on the lights that illuminated his living room. He wasn’t too worried about the mess since it was only the kitchen; he kept everything else on the tidy side.

“I’m home now so…” Gyrus paused, “...are you going to go back?” Kodya turned to look at him, a concerned knot formed between his brows.

“What? No! I’m not leaving you alone after that.”

**_“How precious.”_ **

Gyrus whipped around to look behind himself, sweat forming at his forehead. Nothing was there, that was until he looked down. He gasped, staring at a ghastly smile in his own shadow. Gyrus stumbled backward, his breathing escalated. The ghastly smile only widened, emanating faint laughter. A small whimper escaped Gyrus’ lips when he felt hands on his shoulders. Kodya turned him around and brought him into a hug, startling Gyrus. The familiar warmth embraced him, calming him down.

“It’s ok, nothing is going to hurt you.” He felt his hair being stroked. Gyrus wrapped his arms around him, not wanting to let go. 

The laughter died out, making Gyrus turn to see if his shadow was back to normal. He exhaled. As much as he wanted to stay in the hug, he let go of Kodya. 

“Thank you, again,” Gyrus said apologetically. He walked over to his couch and sat himself down. He could still feel his heart going miles and miles an hour. Gyrus took in a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds. As he exhaled, Kodya looked through the kitchen, raising an eyebrow at the organized mess.

“If I’m going to be looking after you, I’m going to need to get some cookware. You’ve got basically nothing.” 

Gyrus bit his lip.

“Why do you care so much? No one else would go so far as you have for me in thirty minutes.” Kodya paused as the words left Gyrus’ mouth. He turned away as an uncomfortable silence befell the room.  _ Did I say something wrong…? _

“Because you’re scared out of your mind and you have no one to turn to,” He said as he turned to face Gyrus. There was something in his eyes that told Gyrus that he wasn’t going to back down no matter what. Gyrus sighed, giving up.

“So, what now?”

“I’m going to head over to my place to grab cookware and some supplies. It should only take about five to ten minutes, I didn’t realize that we lived close to each other.”

Gyrus was hesitant about being alone, but it would only be ten minutes maximum that he’d be alone. Surely he could handle that, right…?

“I’m heading out, don’t leave, and try to find something relaxing to do. Maybe that’ll keep your mind off of things,” Kodya said as he grabbed his bag.

“Ok, I’ll try,” Gyrus replied weakly.

Out the door he went, leaving Gyrus alone.

The silence felt bitter when he heard a shuffle behind him. He felt the same overwhelming terror as he did in the nightmare. He was really alone this time. A chill ran down his spine when the raspy voice spoke.

**_“Finally, a moment alone…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I hope you guys enjoyed the art :)


	4. Bloodshed and Discovery

A figure manifested itself in front of Gyrus. He wanted to escape, but fear kept him anchored right where he was.

**_“I have been looking for you… even though you are different. You are no longer the Traveler of the Room of Swords.”_ **

Its shredded grin grew wider and sweat seemed to pour down Gyrus’ face. 

  
**_“You are unaware of what you are capable of, but I will help you.”_ **

The entity roared with laughter as it shot toward Gyrus at an alarming speed. He screamed, pain shooting through every part of his body. He collapsed to the ground, engulfed in a pitch-black cloud. Gyrus lost his voice soon after, now coughing uncontrollably. He couldn’t _breathe_. His throat felt like it closed up, chock full of blood.

The black cloud disappeared as Gyrus stood there, panting. The taste of iron flooded his mouth as he spat blood. His hands became enveloped in the inky black substance.

Sweat poured off of his face like cascading waterfalls. The fear was unbearable. The coughing wouldn’t stop. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to keep going. It was too much.

_Someone help me! Kodya…!_

… 

The next thing he knew he was being nudged awake, but his eyes were sealed shut. He could hardly breathe. All of his energy had been drained from before. Gyrus groaned. He felt his body scream out when someone moved it, making him give a small cry of pain. A warm hand cupped his cheek. Gyrus relished the warmth, coughing a few times. He could hear a faint voice. _Kodya’s voice_.

_“Gyrus, Gyrus…! Jesus Christ…!_ _святой ад,_ _what happened here…?!”_

Before he knew it, tears flooded out as he gave him the faintest hint of a smile. However, blood got caught in his throat, throwing him into a coughing fit. Gyrus gasped for air, breaking into another bought of coughing.

A few minutes passed; Gyrus was once again wrapped in a blanket, propped upright against the back of the couch. A glass of water was nuzzled in Gyrus’ hands. He hadn’t realized it before when he wasn’t able to open his eyes: his apartment was completely wrecked; things were flung off of their shelves, streaks of black ran across the floors and walls. He didn’t know what he did while he was in that horrific state nor how he caused a table to be partially burnt to a crisp.

“I should’ve just taken you with me, that would’ve been the smarter option, and now you’re all messed up. Gyrus, I’m so sorry…” Kodya kneeled in front of him, his face wore heavy guilt. He grimaced as he very gently took Gyrus’ now burnt hand, making Gyrus flinch. Panicked, Kodya set it down, repeatedly saying “sorry.”

Gyrus’ voice was still roughed up from the accident, so he looked around for an alternative. Gyrus set the glass of water down on the coffee table and Kodya panicked when he tried to stand up. He held him steady as Gyrus tried to scan the disaster for a notepad and a pen.

“What are you looking for?” Kodya asked. Gyrus tried to motion himself using a pen on paper. “Writing…? You can’t talk?” Kodya said, worry finding its way to his expression. Gyrus nodded, settling back into his niche on the couch.

Kodya searched around for a few minutes, shuffling through the various piles on the floor. Gyrus took a few small sips of water from the glass.

“Aha! Now I just need a pen or…” He trailed off as he grabbed a stray pencil to write with. He walked over back to the couch and sat down next to Gyrus, the small triumphant smile faded.

“Did you want to tell me what happened…?” The words made Gyrus tense up, but Kodya deserved to know.

He spent the next several minutes slowly writing down what happened in horrific detail. By the time he was finished, his hand was trembling out of pain and fear. Nonetheless, he handed the notepad to Kodya.

The room was overcome by a pressuring lull as Kodya flipped through, reading every detail of the story.

“I don’t… know... what it means…!” Gyrus choked out the words, his throat burning. A gentle hand found it’s way to his shoulder.

“It doesn’t matter, and I’m _not_ leaving you alone ever again. Not when you went through something this scary,” he said in a quiet voice. A wave of relief washed over Gyrus as he relaxed his shoulders. He was too exhausted to even notice that he had leaned his head on Kodya’s shoulder. His eyelids were heavy, but he couldn’t fall asleep and risk another nightmare. Instead, he sat up and reached to grab the glass of water. Unfortunately, as he was, he was clumsy and knocked it over the edge. Instinctively, he reached out. A green glow surrounded the glass, stopping in mid-air. It zoomed toward his hand, grasping it firmly. He sat there, wide-eyed and unknowing of what he just pulled off. A moment later, he could smell the scent of blood as it dripped out of his nostril. Kodya was still, uncertain of what had just happened.

“...What was that…?” Kodya said. Gyrus felt lightheaded. Kodya barely managed to grab the glass of water when Gyrus’ grip fell loose.

“Gyrus, are you okay?!” Kodya said, panicked. A small chuckle made its way out of Gyrus’ mouth before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have the plot fleshed out so updates will vary. 
> 
> RIP title, I suck at coming up with names.
> 
> I have a small bit of writing experience, but still please go easy on me ;-;


End file.
